User blog:ZFlash/Stark, the Lone Hunter
|alttype = |health = 4 |attack = 8 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 6 |hp = 390 (+85) |mana = 230 (+50) |damage = 50 (+3) |range = 525 (Ranged) |armor = 19 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.8%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.5 (+0.65) |speed = 335 }}Stark, the Lone Hunter is a champion in League of Legends. He is a reference to Coyote Starrk from Bleach and to the old item. Abilities Stark grants to nearby allied champions. |range = 900 }} }} Stark summons a Ghost Wolf that rushes to target point, dealing magic damage to enemies and slowing them for 1 second. After 4 seconds, the Ghost Wolf returns back to Stark, applying the same damage and slow. Stark then gains attack damage for 4 seconds based on the number of enemy hits. Stark can reactivate the ability to recall the Ghost Wolf earlier. |description2 = If Stark reactivates the ability while in True Form, he will rush to the Ghost Wolf's location instead, dealing the same damage and slow. |leveling = % per champion + per minion or monster |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} | }} Stark summons 2 Spirit Wolves to fight with him for 60 seconds. Spirit Wolves deal magic damage. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Stark and his Spirit Wolves ignore unit collision, gaining attack speed and movement speed for 4 seconds. The bonus is increased for each Spirit Wolf in the pack. |description2 = Howl scales with ranks of True Form. |leveling = % + % per Spirit Wolf 40% |cooldown = 12 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | % attack speed. * If Stark switches back to Human Form while Howl is active, he will instantly lose the bonus. However, the Spirit Wolves will still retain the buff for the whole duration. }} }} Stark slows target enemy by 20% for 4 seconds. Allies are healed for a percentage of the damage they deal to this target. Basic attacks and non-periodic single-targeted abilities also grant bonus attack speed and movement speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = While in True Form, Stark gains these effects permanently. |leveling = % % |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Stark transforms himself into a wolf, becoming melee (125 range) but gaining bonus movement speed and attack damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 }} | }} + (40 x level) |hpregen = + (2 x level) |damage = |damagetype = magic |attackspeed = (+ %) |movespeed = |armor = |mr = 30 |range = 100 (Melee) |sight = 800 |gold = 20 |exp = 0 |description = Spirit Wolves are controllable minions. * Spirit Wolves ignore unit collision. * Spirit Wolves have a 1125 leash radius. * Spirit Wolves are classified as minion for targeting purposes. ** They will benefit from and . * Spirit Wolves' attacks do NOT apply spell effects. * Spirit Wolves' attacks do NOT apply on-hit effects. }} Category:Custom champions